All the Time in the World
by Tee-Cup
Summary: Raymond Leon's death affected someone, he had a family, he had a life. Sylvia had a family too, and they will never forgive her for what she did. Okay, I really suck at summaries sorry! I don't own In Time or any related content. Please enjoy and review! I have so much love for this film! L/OC
1. Chapter 1

**In Time  
Okay, little bit in love with Cillian Murphy and I love the film In Time so I thought that I really needed to write a FanFiction about it!  
Just had the idea for this whilst watching the film so no hate please!  
I don't own In Time or any related content.  
Yes, it will be a short chapter for the beginning but then I want to go into more details in later chapters going back to different parts of their lives.  
All the Time in the World  
Chapter 1**

He was gone.

Left her nothing in the world except their fifteen year old daughter and the child inside of her. But she'd made a promise to him, and she would stand by it. Nothing would waver her loyalty to him, even in death.

She'd wanted to go with him but he'd refused, he'd wanted to keep her safe she knew that, protect her from her own family but she couldn't be protected anymore. Her father would take care of his grand-daughter, she'd have enough time to keep her almost immortal, and if she ever needed anymore she knew that she could always ask him for more.

Sierra Weiss gently shut the door to their large mansion in New Greenwich, she didn't care that the Time Keeper on the other side was still talking; she just knew that she had to do this. In a voice that she hardly recognized as her own she called her daughter and wandered, in a daze, up to the large bedroom that had once belonged to her and her husband. Their daughter met her there, and once she saw the look on her mother's face she knew what was happening.

Sierra picked up the small metal block that would store all five hundred of her years for another ten years until her daughter could take it. Her daughter stayed in the doorway, afraid of what would come next. Placing the block on her wrist, Sierra closed her eyes for a moment to allow a single tear to fall down her cheek. Once all her time was gone except for three minutes she walked back to her daughter and handed it to her. Uttering a single sentence.

"Keep it safe, let no one have it but you." She whispered before leaning down to kiss her forehead as she took it. Sierra then moved back and shut the door gently, not wanting her daughter to see what came next. Picking up a photo of her and her husband on their wedding day she wandered over to the bed, lying down and hugging it to her chest she used her final few moments to remember every moment she'd ever spent with him.

As the clock struck zero, her head filled with dreams of Raymond Leon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_Sylvia! Sylvia wait up!" the girl ran after her younger sister. The older girl was six years older than the younger one but they were two incredibly different children despite their few similarities. _

_The younger girl was Sylvia Weiss, had copper-brown hair, cropped short in a pixie-cut, and had big, blue eyes and a cute, button nose. It had been her idea to run away from their father and sneak across Time-Zones, they'd managed to make it all the way to Dayton and now they were running through the streets._

_Her older sister, Sierra, was ten years old and very different to her sister. She wasn't as adventurous, she liked living in a big house and getting whatever she wanted, she didn't want to be in Dayton. She was happy in New-Greenwich. She had long hair that was dark brown, tinted red in the sunlight. It already came to her waist in loose, bouncy ringlets and was clipped back from her petite face with a blood red rose grip. Her eyes were as big and innocent as her sisters but a dark brown. And she was tired._

_Sylvia wore a checked red and white dress with black shoes and dainty white socks. She easily ran ahead of Sierra who wore a plain red dress and white shoes with black tights. She was scared of this strange place and wanted to go home._

"_Sylvia please!" she yelled and continued to run, weaving in and out of the crowd to try and keep up with her sister. But she was too late just once and was sent colliding into a young boy, a year maybe two older than herself. She fell to the ground and put her hands out to stop herself, they scraped along the dirty pavement, grazing her palms and bringing instant tears to her eyes. She looked up from the floor and couldn't see Sylvia anywhere. And then there was a comforting hand on her shoulder and a soft voice nearby her ear._

"_Hey, are you okay?" it was the boy. She looked up at him. He was only eleven or twelve, and he had jet black hair that flopped across his head and the bluest and prettiest eyes she'd ever seen. His lips formed a gentle smile that brought her more comfort than either of her parents ever had. Suddenly shy in front of this boy she didn't know she nodded gently. He helped her to her feet and they stood, looking at each other amongst the rushing crowd of people. As they were still children they had the time to be standing around. _

_After a few moments of just gazing curiously at the boy her palms complained loudly in the form of a stabbing pain and she winced, looking down at the grazes. Blood seeped from her wounds and upon seeing her injuries with her eyes, more tears pricked the backs of her eyes and she blinked them back furiously, determined not to cry in front of this boy._

"_Are you sure you're okay?" he said, eyeing her palms with a look of sympathy. She nodded determinedly but he wasn't convinced. "Come on." He said simply, putting a comforting hand on her arm and starting to lead her up the street. He looked at her dress and raised an eyebrow. "You don't look like you're from around here…" he said and she shook her head. "It's okay to talk you know…" he said, smiling weakly at her and she blushed. _

"_Sorry…" she said faintly and stared at her palms, "I live in New-Greenwich, my little sister convinced me to come out here, I wanna go home." She said her voice still quiet. He nodded slowly and saw that she was shy around him. _

"_I'm Raymond Leon, you can call me Ray if you'd like?" he said with a gentle smile, all the while walking. _

_Finally she turned her head to look at him and smiled warmly, "Nice to meet you Ray, I'm Sierra." She introduced herself politely as she'd always been taught and it was his turn to smile in delight, happy that she'd finally opened up._

"_Pleasure to meet you Sierra! How come your sister wanted to come all the way out here?" he asked curiously, leading her up a back alley. The alley was gloomy and dank, she became afraid again and he noticed this and gave her arm a comforting squeeze. "It's okay…" he said soothingly and she instantly relaxed, she wasn't sure why she trusted this boy as she hardly knew him but she figured that if her gut was telling her to trust him then she might as well listen to it. _

_She gave a light shrug, "I'm not sure. She just said she wanted to. I'm pretty sure it was only to get away from daddy. She doesn't like him much, she says that because he buys us lots of presents it doesn't make him being at work all the time right, or keeping us cooped up in the house. I like having lots of presents and I don't mind being in our house. Its huge!" she stopped herself and glanced at him uneasily as she realised how insensitive this must have sounded but he was smiling at her._

"_Wow. That sounds really awesome! One day, I'm gonna live in a big house in New-Greenwich, and I'm never gonna steal Time either, I'm gonna earn it and still earn enough to live there. I just wanna get away from this place." He said and she nodded, "Up here." He said showing her a metal flight of stairs he started up them ahead of her, letting go of her arm to show her the way. _

"_Where are we going?" she asked quietly, she didn't want to attract attention to herself, if there even was anyone here to listen._

"_My house. I can take care of your hands." He said turning around to give her a small smile. "It's okay, my parents won't be home yet." When he said that he almost seemed fearful, convincing himself._

"_Where are they?" _

"_My mom's probably working, and my dad, probably out at a bar somewhere…" he said, he sounded like he didn't want to talk about it so Sierra dropped the subject and they walked along in silence for a few minutes. Once they'd gone up a few flights they reached a small, grimy window and Raymond climbed through, she followed, careful not to use her hands. He helped her through and held her arm to support her. _

_The room they were in was small, two holey mattresses on the floor, a threadbare couch, a tap in the corner, next to some counters with cupboards underneath and three chairs around a small wooden table. That was all. Sierra looked around, confused that this could be everything._

"_Where's the rest of your house?" she asked and he looked at her with an almost pitying expression._

"_This is it." He said with a steady voice. Her eyes widened and he smiled, he walked over to the tap and placed a large bowl underneath it. He turned the water on and as it ran into the bowl he retrieved a moth-eaten rag from one of the cupboards before motioning her over. Her footsteps seemed to make a horrible echoing sound on the wooden floorboards and she realised how cold it must get at night. _

_He sat cross-legged on one side of the bowl and she copied. Gently, he took her hand and began to dab at the grazes, cleaning them. She knew that she needed to look strong but she couldn't help the involuntary wince and she quickly gritted her teeth to stop it happening again as he continued to dab at her hands. He let out a light chuckle and made a show of being gentler which made her smile. _

"_Why are you doing this for me? Daddy always said the people from Dayton were bad… You don't seem bad." She asked, cocking her head slightly and looking at him. His eyes glanced up from her hands to connect with her own and he shrugged a bit._

"_Some people are bad. The ones who steal and kill, but not all of us, some of us are good. I want to help you, you seem nice, and I have no quarrel with you or anything against you. And you personally don't seem to have anything against me, giving me more of a reason to like you. And I help people I like." He smiled and she nodded slowly, pausing for a long period of time before finally replying._

"_I like you too." She said with a grin and they laughed together before he continued to clean her hands in silence. Once he was done cleaning he found some bandages and wrapped them around her hands. They were a little mucky but all-in-all it was a good job. _

"_Thank you." She said softly and he smiled. "There must be something I can do to express my thanks?" she said, mimicking things she'd heard her parents say many times before._

_He shook his head and held his hands up, "Happy to help!" he said cheerfully and gestured towards the window. "Should we go find your sister?" he asked and panic suddenly panged in Sierra's stomach. Amidst meeting this strange boy she'd completely forgotten about her little sister and her happy face quickly fell. _

"_Oh yes! I completely forgot about her!" she said and they ran to the window, he climbed out first and then helped her. He took her hand and led her through the alleyways, gripping onto each other's hands they ran through the alleys and out into the street._

_In the street was a large gathering of people around a car, at first Sierra didn't recognize the car but it didn't take her long to recognize the man striding towards her with an angry look on his face. Her father. _

"_Daddy!" she said, slightly afraid by the look on his face but Raymond gave her hand one last comforting squeeze before letting go. Without speaking a single word her father took a hold of her wrist and began to pull her towards the car where she could see her mother and Sylvia waiting, they both looked equally as gloomy as she felt. _

_As she was pulled towards the car she turned to smile one last time at Raymond, he smiled in return and gave her a short wave. She only hoped she could see him again. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_She swore to herself that she would never go to a party like that again in her life. This decision had come from a throbbing, pulsing deep in the cortex of her brain. She could feel hard ground beneath her, but the warm, morning sun made her tanned skin glow with a comfortable warmth. She dared not open her eyes as she knew that she would no longer be in New-Greenwich and she knew that she wouldn't like what she saw. _

_When the sound of a car pulling up beside her broke her from her self-wallowing pity she allowed her eyes to squeeze open. Slowly, due to the suddenly intense attacking sunlight that had brought her a warm comfort only moments before, she groaned and sat up. Sure enough, there was a black car beside her, giving her a little refuge in its shade from the aggressive sun. In a sudden burst of panic she put a hand to her left forearm where the slip of fabric covered her Time, even though no Time could actually be stolen from her this way it still scared her. Sierra was now sixteen and had gone to her first adult party last night._

_Her hair now fell to a point midway between her waist and hips and she was happy to see two hair bands on her wrist. Without too much trouble, she tied her now cherry red hair into a tight bun and looked around. She was relieved to find that she vaguely recognized the area; she was on the outskirts of a town halfway between Dayton and New-Greenwich. She stood up slowly, putting a hand to her throbbing forehead. She was wearing a tight-fitting black dress and black stilettos. She hoped that she wouldn't be mistaken for a prostitute it was very possible in this kind of attire. What had she been thinking?! _

_She brushed down her dress and started to make her way inward into the town. She wandered aimlessly throughout the winding streets. This place was nicer than Dayton, but not quite as nice as New-Greenwich, she still felt uneasy; there weren't anyone in the streets. Without thinking, she turned into an alleyway and within a few minutes she was completely lost, scared and cold. The sun was gone, clouded behind the tall buildings. _

_She took a turn and almost instantly walked right into a man; he looked down at her and smiled a ghastly smile. His sandy, blonde hair flopped over his forehead and the glimmer of a gun caught the corner of her eye. Fear panging in her chest she turned and sprinted. She couldn't run very fast in the heels she was wearing and she could hear his footsteps echoing behind her, catching up to her. Dodging around corners she attempted to move her way through the maze however she wasn't fast enough, he was gaining on her. The heels were forcing her to be slower, she was going to die, she knew it, she had no idea where she was going and all she knew was that she was going to die. Her legs were burning due to lactic acid and her feet were sore, her lungs were short of breath. She couldn't hold out much longer._

_Suddenly, she turned a corner into a long alleyway, and stood at the end of the alleyway was someone she'd never been gladder to see in her whole life, Raymond. _

"_Raymond!" she yelled, gasping for breath, but it grabbed his attention, he saw her, noted her pursuer and then did something that filled her heart with dread. He pulled out a gun, and aimed it right at her. But she kept on running, she didn't dare stop. _

_There was a gun-shot. She was so close to him, but it wasn't his gun, a stabbing pain shot fleetingly through her left leg and it buckled. Luckily she was close enough to him for him to catch her with one arm, she threw her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder as she heard three gun-shots sound from Raymond's gun and then she heard it clatter to the ground and as she was falling his arms were around her to catch her. _

_He gently lowered her to the ground and turned her so that he could see her. She looked up and allowed herself to study his face, his eyes were still a beautiful, brilliant blue and his hair was still jet black. His cheek-bones were a little more defined and his eyes slightly narrowed as he looked at her. For a moment she was worried that he didn't remember her before he realised that she was gripping rather tightly to the front of his jacket, and she was dressed like she could be a prostitute. _

"_Sorry…" she said quietly and let go, instead balling her fists up to counter the pain shooting from her leg. He shook his head and smiled weakly at her._

"_It's alright," he said in comforting tones, "You're in shock… I doubt you've ever been shot at before." This caused her to smile up at him._

"_You would be right there!" she smiled and, keeping an arm around her shoulders to support her he sat her up and observed her left leg. As soon as she saw the blood she closed her eyes and turned her head into his shoulder, not wanting to see. He gave her own shoulder a comforting squeeze and continued to rub her arm soothingly, holding her a little tighter in a sort of half hug to keep her from panicking. The last thing he needed was a hysterical rich girl to take care of. True enough he was glad to see her again, he hadn't seen her since that day in Dayton, but six years had passed, he was a different man now. And she was very obviously a different woman. She had grown up since he'd last seen her, instead of the scared young girl she'd once been; she was now a pretty young woman. He knew who her father was, and he knew that if he was ever to find her with him then he would probably have him killed. But for now, he directed his attention to the wound on her leg._

"_It's alright," he said observing it a little closer and thanking the stars that it wasn't more serious, "It's fine really, it's just a graze. The bullet grazed your leg, you just need to be patched up and you'll be absolutely fine, don't think it will even leave a scar!" he said with a smile and she removed her face from the front side of his jacket to look up at him with a wide-eyed, watery smile. _

"_Come on." He said, quickly snatching up his gun and holstering it. Then, with strength she was not expecting from his skinny arms, he cradled her close to his chest before rising. As before, she threw her arms around his neck in surprise and he held her tight, putting particular pressure on her leg to prevent it bleeding quite so much. She only allowed herself to feel awkward or embarrassed for a moment before settling herself against him. He smiled as she sought comfort close to him and made a point of holding her a little closer. Without the distraction of talking, the pain in her leg became even more intense and she found silent tears falling down her cheeks, her audible sobs only suppressed by her mouth clamped firmly together. She buried her face in his chest and screwed her eyes shut, hoping that she could block out the pain. It didn't work, if anything the pain became worse. Noticing her pain, Raymond held her closer still and quickened his pace in the direction of his apartment, his home._

_She wasn't sure how much time passed, only that she blacked out from the pain and awoke groggily as she was being laid onto a soft bed, Raymond's concerned face above her. _

"_Where are we?" she asked, blinking a few times to let her eyes get used to the light and take in her surroundings. She was in a simple bedroom, a large window let in the bright sunlight, a chest of drawers stood opposite the bed and a built into the wall wardrobe opposite the window. The double bed stood in the middle of the room, it had plenty of white cushions and pillows that she was now propped up on and a thick, white quilt that was now largely stained red. The walls were a pale cream colour and the matching cream carpet was now dotted with red stains. She felt a pang of guilt but the pain in her leg was bad enough to distract her from her guilt._

"_This is my apartment…" he said, busying himself with medical supplies and avoiding looking at her. He then took one of the pillows and propped her injured leg up on it, before sitting on the edge of the bed and gently began to dab at her leg with a damp cloth. The contact with her injury forced her to cry out and grab his hand to make him stop. His eyes connected with her own and she was surprised to find a different kind of pain in his eyes._

"_Please… trust me." he whispered softly and with one hand he intertwined his fingers with hers. Gripping her hand with one hand, he dabbed at her wound with the other. She gripped his hand right back, pain shooting through her body with every connection of the cloth to her skin. After what seemed like an eternity he took the cloth away and picked up the bandages and let go of her hand. Again, as he moved her leg up she only allowed herself a moment to feel awkward as he positioned it so that he could wrap the bandages around her middle thigh. As his cool fingers brushed against her skin a shiver ran up her spine. She watched his face intently, wishing that she could be wearing more than this little black dress. Once he was done he left her for a few moments to wash his hands and then he returned and sat next to her, facing her, close. "Why is it that whenever we've met I've had to patch you up?" he said gently and she smiled._

"_I'm sorry… For all the trouble, and for the sheets and the carpet," she said quietly but he shook his head._

"_Please, don't worry. You need to rest. I don't have much here but there are some shirts in the cupboard. Please, change; I'll wash your dress. And then you need to rest." He said, standing. Once he had left she got up and tested putting a little weight on her leg, she could walk fine with only a slight limp. She blushed lightly as the bandages reminded her a little of a garter and she walked over to the cupboard and opened it, pulling out the biggest one she quickly stripped and slipped on her chosen shirt, her blush returned as she realised just how short the shirt was. It was shorter than her dress and didn't quite cover her bandage. Leaving her dress on the bed she wandered out and into a spacious living room where Raymond was sat on the couch, looking nervous and waiting for her. She limped over to him and he looked up at her with a smile and patted the seat beside him. She sat down beside him, the couch was small and they were touching easily. _

"_You need to rest your leg. And keep it elevated." He said softly and placed a cushion on his lap before reaching down and swinging both her legs up so they were across him, she moved to a more comfortable position of leaning her back against the arm of the couch to look at him. He placed one of his arms across the back of the couch and leaned ever so slightly towards her. She suppressed a giggle and instead settled for smiling at him, he returned this smile and moved his other hand to rest on her knee. She didn't feel intimidated or uncomfortable around him; in fact she liked the soothing touch of his cool fingers. _

"_Thank you, for all of this!" she grinned and he shook his head gently._

"_Think nothing of it. I always hoped I'd see you again. I saw you in the papers with your family, well your father."_

"_He's good to me. What about yours? Last time we met you were living in Dayton with your parents?" _

_He suddenly looked uncomfortable and moved his hand on her knee to her ankle, absent-mindedly tracing circles on the tops of her feet and bottom of her shins. "My father drunk himself to death, my mother worked herself to death. They're both gone now." Sierra was too shocked to speak and he went on, moving his hand further up her shins, massaging her feet and lower legs gently. "My father used to come home late, my mom would always make me pretend to be asleep but I peeked. He would hit her, she would try her best not to make any sound so not to 'wake me' but she didn't always succeed. And if I ever did stand up for her or try to help, he would beat me." _

_Sierra paused for a moment before licking her lips and replying in a whisper. "Why are you telling me this?" in response to this he gave a light shrug and smiled weakly at her._

"_I guess I have no one else to talk to. To tell." _

"_You sound like you're very lonely…"_

"_Sometimes…" he paused, "I am. I would very much like to have someone with me. But soon enough I can start training to be a Time-Keeper and then I'll have many people around me, and I won't have Time to tell people."_

_She grinned, "You wanna be a Time-Keeper? I've always thought that if I had to work that would be what I'd want to do… It kinda explains why you have a gun!" they both laughed and he pointed at her with the hand on the back of the sofa. _

"_Hey! That gun saved your life! Don't complain about it!" he laughed and prodded her playfully in the ribs, she batted his hand away quickly._

"_No don't! I am ridiculously ticklish!" she laughed and a dangerous glint appeared in his eyes, she knew she had just given up a terrible weakness and she was due to regret it. _

"_Really?" he said, dragging the word out and she could only watch and his hands moved fast to tickle her ribs. She squirmed and fought against him, laughing all the while, forgetting the numbing pain in her leg as eventually he ended up on top of her. "Surrender?" he asked and she nodded laughing._

"_Yes! Yes I surrender!" she laughed and opened her eyes properly to look at him above her. Their legs intertwined, their bodies pressed together, their faces close, their lips inches away from each others. She was so tempted to just learn up a little bit and touch her lips to his, it would be so simple, so easy. She'd never kissed a man before, never kissed anyone, she longed to experience her first kiss, with him, and the man who'd patched her up and brought her more comfort than anyone else in the entire world. _

_Gently, he reached up a hand to caress her cheek softly, his thumb stroking her cheekbone and for a moment she was so desperate to kiss him, she was certain that he would kiss her back, it was so close! So easy! But he pulled away, he sat up and when she went to follow he put a hand on her shoulder and held her down. She remained lying down, watching him retrieve a blanket and drape it over her, he tucked her in and she smiled warmly. Kneeling down beside her he placed a hand on the side of her face and stroked his thumb across her temple._

"_You need rest, sleep." He said softly and kissed her forehead lightly before standing. With a smile on her face she closed her eyes and drifted into a long, peaceful sleep. _

_When she awoke, she was home in her own bed, still in his shirt, and still wrapped in his blanket, she allowed herself to smile and wrapped it around herself tighter, knowing she would meet that man again. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Okay. Warning! Definite M-Rated elements in this chapter!**

_Sierra Weis' 21__st__ birthday party was held at their mansion in New-Greenwich, she'd grown accustomed to her life as a rich young lady, and she'd grown used to living like she owned the world. She was used to the big parties and the pretty dresses, she was happy. Her red hair now flowed down to the bottom of her back in loose bounces and her features were formed to produce a beautiful person with a slightly bitchy nature. Cracks had already begun to form in her relationship with her sister, and separate ones in the relationship between her and her father. She was on track to be completely excluded from the family, but she survived, the cracks were subtle and she was able to keep them under control. _

_She hadn't seen Raymond Leon since that time, she wished that she could, but she was forced to remain in her own Time-Zone now thanks to her father, she didn't have a choice. The morning of her party she awoke slowly, it was nearly midday but she didn't have anything to do, she couldn't even help set up for the party because they had servants to do that for them. All she could do was prepare to greet her guests and practice her manners. _

_She got up slowly and stretched, running her finger over the green light that told her that she still had a year left on her clock. That she would have a year for the next four years and then she knew her father would give her any Time she wanted anyway. She sighed and made her way into her large, fancy bathroom. Leaving the bed unmade as a maid would be in whilst she showered to make it for her. She turned the taps and waited for the water to heat up before stripping naked and stepping under the scorching water. As she stood under the pummelling water she allowed her mind to wander. It searched for a time that could concern love; she searched her mind for a time when she'd been in love, when someone had loved her. And she came up with nothing. She'd never had a boyfriend, she'd never had sex, and she'd never even kissed a man besides pecking her father's cheek. _

_She longed for a man, longed for love and romance and everything that came with it. But whilst she was cooped up in this house, she wouldn't have the opportunity to meet anyone let alone be with them. But she didn't just long for a man, she longed for him. Ever since she'd seen Raymond Leon five years ago she knew that she needed to see him again. She wished she could just see him again. She sighed and turned off the shower, stepping out and into a bathrobe she padded into her room again and sure enough the bed was made. _

_She changed quickly into an old pair of jeans and a shirt and she left her room and padded down the stairs, still barefoot. Her father was greeting people in the foyer as he prepared for her party. _

"_My darling!" her father exclaimed when he saw her and held out his arms, she grinned and hugged him, kissing his cheek. _

"_Father!" she grinned before pulling back and admiring the flowers her father had ordered for her party. "It's going to be a wonderful party!" _

"_Yes, it is! Although whilst you're here I want you to meet the police staff who'll be on duty tonight. Come on." He led her through to the kitchen where the time keepers were lined up receiving their briefing. She let her eyes wander over the time keepers, smiling and nodding to each one until she reached the one on the end. _

_She gasped inwardly and smiled warmly, Raymond Leon stood before her. But he hardly glanced at her. He nodded politely and she frowned, why was he pretending that he didn't know her? She decided that if he was going to be cold then so could she. So she remained polite and nodded, without a smile, before turning and stalking from the room._

"_Sierra?" her father called after her but she was now too angry to speak to anyone. She stalked back up the stairs and into her room; she slammed the door behind her. She knew her father wouldn't follow because he wasn't that kind of father. _

_She sat down heavily on her bed and scowled at herself in the mirror, she looked a state. Her hair hadn't been dried properly and so fell in rats' tails around her head and her face was pasty as she wore no makeup. She sighed and lay back on her bed, utterly depressed. She hated that he'd ignored her, after all these years, after all the time she'd spent wishing she could see him again and now he just ignored her. She stared up at her ceiling for a moment before she closed her eyes, she decided that she would be as cold and as distant as she possibly could towards him should she ever see him again. _

"_Sierra?" there was a knock at her door, and Sierra recognised the voice of her little sister. They'd grown distant over the years but still enjoyed speaking together, often against their father._

"_What is it Sylvia?" Sierra called out, sitting up and running a hand through her hair. _

_Her sister entered and sat beside her on the bed, she looked at her in the mirror and smiled a gentle, comforting smile. _

"_Happy birthday," she said, handing over a small present, it was wrapped up in a small box with a bow. Sierra forced a smile and took the present._

"_Thanks," _

"_I wanted to give it to you before the party."_

"_Yeah, thanks." Sierra opened it and it revealed a pair of small, diamond earrings. They were stunning. "Thank you Sylvia, they're beautiful." _

_She thought for a moment before she stood up, pulling her hair into a ponytail she beckoned to her sister._

"_Come on," she said, "We're going shopping!" _

"_Shopping?"_

"_Yes. We're going to go and buy full new outfits and get makeovers for tonight. Call it a sister day."_

"_It's your birthday?"_

"_And I wanna spend it with you. I wanna spend it having fun with my little sister. Let's go."_

_Sylvia smiled and stood up, they slipped on their shoes and jackets before leaving the house, in each of their bags was a time stamp, giving them both 500,000 years each to spend. Which was overly extravagant but their father was incredibly rich. _

_First they went to the dress shop to buy outfits. Sylvia bought a knee length, red dress that clung to her torso before puffing out at the skirt and Sierra bought a floor length, strapless ball gown that clung to her in all the right places. _

_They then went to the salon and whilst Sylvia had her nails painted a deep red, Sierra had her hair styled half up with a few ringlets down her back. And then Sylvia had her hair straightened whilst Sierra's nails were painted clear and shiny. And finally both of them had their makeup done neatly. They admired themselves in the mirrors before being picked up and taken back to the house to get ready for the party that evening. Sierra went up to her room and changed into her dress. She admired herself in her full length mirror and grinned. If Raymond Leon was going to ignore her, she was going to at least give him a reason to stare. _

_Her mother knocked on her door and told her that guests were arriving and she needed to come down to host, so, putting her game face on, she walked down the stairs. She milled around, greeting guests and smiling away. She hadn't seen Raymond and so she continued acting aloof and beautiful just in case he might be watching her. But she was growing slowly tired of being a host, so she decided she was going to take a few minutes out. She went up the stairs and into a corridor; she leant against the wall and took a deep breath, letting it out as a sigh. _

"_Are you alright Miss Weiss?" she looked up to see Raymond stood about a metre away from her and she shrugged lightly._

"_Depends, are you continuing to act as if you don't know me?" _

_Raymond smiled a little, "I'm sorry, I know that your father would not have appreciated me being friendly with you." _

"_So you blanked me." she said, raising an eyebrow and smiling slightly. _

"_I'm sorry,"_

"_I know." She sighed and looked him up and down, "So you're a time keeper now? Just like you wanted…"_

"_Yes, and you're stuck here… Just like you liked." _

"_I never said I liked it,"_

"_You might have been a bit delirious. Don't you like it?"_

"_I don't mind it. I like having lots of money. I like the fact that I can see you again." She smiled at him and he laughed. _

"_You're too kind Miss Weiss."_

"_Sierra. You call me Sierra; we've known each other too long for you to call me Miss Weiss." _

"_In total we've known each other about three hours."_

"_That's enough." She grinned and took a step closer to him, "I always hoped I'd see you again, I always hoped you'd come back, I'm glad you're here now…"_

_She wasn't sure what she was doing, she'd never done this before but she was going along with what felt right. She took the front of his coat with both her hands and he looked at her, slightly confused. _

"_What are you doing?" he asked and she leaned up, close enough to whisper._

"_I have no idea…" she whispered, before kissing him softly, she didn't let her lips leave his and she was surprised to find his hands on her waist, he pulled her to him and deepened the kiss, it became rough and she felt the wall against her back. Her fingers gripped his hair and his mouth slipped from hers and down to her throat. He kissed at her neck hungrily and she leaned her head back, her breathing quick as was his. His hands bunched up at her skirt and pulled it up around her waist, and then they slid her underwear down so they fell around her ankles. _

_As he was doing this she moved her own hands down to unbuckle his belt and pull at his trousers and underwear until they dropped. She wound her arms around his neck and he pushed her against the wall, he hoisted her up and entered her roughly. It hurt, it hurt like hell and she wanted to cry out but his mouth was on hers, muffling her cries. She knew that it was going to hurt but she hadn't imagined it would be pain like this. But she didn't want it to stop, as his hips moved she moved hers to match his rhythm. _

_It was over too quickly, and she found herself gasping for air as she righted herself. Her tummy burned, it hurt like hell and she found tears in her eyes._

"_Jesus…" she breathed and he turned to her, he was already back to his normal self but he was concerned for her. _

"_You've never done that before have you?"_

"_No,"_

"_Do you regret it?" he sounded anxious, scared, she looked up at him._

"_No…" she smiled and he put a hand on her shoulder. _

"_Perhaps you should lie down, I understand it hurts…"_

_She nodded and gasped as a pain panged through her. _

"_I'll tell your father you're unwell and then come up to check on you," he smiled warmly, "I'll come take care of you."_

_She grinned at the memory of all their meetings when he'd been taking care of her and he walked past her and down the stairs. She took a deep breath and stood up straight, gritting her teeth against the pain she walked quickly down the hall and to her room. Once in her room she stripped off and changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt. She let down her hair and let it fall down her back, before she climbed into bed and curled up, waiting for Raymond to come back. _

_He entered the room a couple of minutes later and smiled as he closed the door behind her. _

"_I explained to your father that you were unwell and weren't going to be returning to the party tonight. He said he understood and actually, he asked me to come and take care of you." _

"_Thank you," she grinned. He removed his coat and she pulled up the covers and patted the bed beside her. He laughed and shook his head. "Come on!" she grinned and patted the bed again. He sighed and kicked off his shoes before throwing his coat across the end of the bed and climbing in beside her. She snuggled up to him and curled up against his chest. He put his arms around her and she couldn't help noticing the clock on his arm, and it was ticking. She frowned; she had always thought he was just a couple of years older than her. But this would mean that he had to be at least four years older than her. _

"_How old are you?" she asked and she felt him chuckle beneath her as he rubbed her arm comfortingly. _

"_I'm twenty-six. My clock started last year." _

"_Oh, I always thought you were younger. I thought you were just a couple of years older than me." _

"_Well I'm flattered," he smiled and she laughed, getting comfy whilst she cuddled up to him. He held her closer and kissed the top of her head._

"_Now I'm near you Sierra, I won't ever let you go…" _


End file.
